


Midnight at Grimmauld

by Dream_wia_dream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_wia_dream/pseuds/Dream_wia_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron gets an education after accidentally stumbling across Sirius & Remus</p><p><em>At the top of the last landing, he stopped dead at the sight that greeted him. There, at the bottom of the stairs. In front of the strangely silent painting of Mrs. Black, were Sirius and Remus. Naked Sirius and Remus. Naked, thrusting and panting Sirius and Remus.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight at Grimmauld

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted 3/30/2006

Ron awoke with a start. He glanced across the room to where Harry was peacefully sleeping. Ron never slept very soundly nights when they slept at Grimmauld. The house simply oozed malevolence that all the clearing out they’d been doing hadn’t been able to dissipate.

Ron rolled to his side to watch Harry sleep. He watched his friend’s bare chest rise and fall in the soft moonlight filtering in through the dirty window. Ron sighed to himself; unsure why Harry’s breaths were so mesmerizing.

Relaxing on his way back to sleep, Ron heard what must have been the noise to wake him earlier. A low, drawn out moan drifted up the staircase. Ron slowly crept out of the room to investigate.

At the top of the last landing, he stopped dead at the sight that greeted him. There, at the bottom of the stairs. In front of the strangely silent painting of Mrs. Black, were Sirius and Remus. Naked Sirius and Remus. Naked, thrusting and panting Sirius and Remus.

Remus moaned again, arching his back against his friend. The noise went straight to Ron’s cock, hardening so quickly as to be painful. Ron darted back around the corner so he wouldn’t be seen, but made sure he could continue to watch the couple at the bottom of the stair.

"Fuck, Moony. So fucking good. Warm and tight and nnnnggg" Sirius panted softly.

Ron slowly slid his hand inside his pajamas, and grasped his painfully hard cock and squeezed. He hadn’t known that two men together could be so…inspiring. As he watched the men writhe against each other, he slowly began to stroke his hot, heavy cock. Timing his strokes to the thrusting below caused a rush of pleasure deep in the pit of his stomach.

"How do.You.Like that.Mother?" Sirius grunted, turning to look at the silenced portrait of his mother. Her screaming started to break through and Sirius lifted his wand to renew the silencing spell that never seemed to last more than a few minutes on this painting.

As Sirius discarded his wand, he leaned forward to wrap himself around Remus. Something changed with that slight shift in position. Remus’s panting increased. Sirius’s hips snapped back and forth in a frantic rhythm.

The movements below drove Ron to higher heights. He’d never felt this aroused before. Still peeking around the corner, he slid his other hand in his pants to grasp his bollocks. Turning his head to bite his own shoulder and silence his own moans, Ron thrust one final time as he spilled warm come over his hands and thighs, thoroughly coating the inside of his clothing.

Slowly regaining his breath, Ron wiped his hands on his sodden pants and peered around the corner at the two men who seemed to be quickly approaching their own climax.

As Sirius trailed one hand down to grasp Remus’s leaking cock, he also captured the man’s lips in an open mouthed kiss. Both men were panting and unable to do more than breathe each other’s air, tongues occasionally touching. "C’mon, Moony. Come for me. Come for me Moony", Sirius whispered, increasing both his thrusting rhythm and the stroking of his hand.

Remus stiffened, his face twisting into a silent howl as he came. Sirius’s body tensed and he seemed to pour himself into his silent friend. Both men collapsed onto the stairs in a limp mass of appendages.

"Love you, Remus. My Moony. My love. Nothing can…" Sirius whispered as he gathered Remus into his arms. The men began to snuggle into each other still draped over the cold, hard stairs and lay there, whispering words of love and devotion.

Ron realized he was intruding on something incredibly personal for the first time that evening. After stopping in the bathroom to clean off, he slowly crept back to the room he was sharing with his best friend, wrapped in a towel. As he was pulling on clean pants, a sleepy voice from behind him cut through the silence.

"Wh-where were you, Ron?" Harry mumbled sleepily. "Woke up and you were gone."

Ron walked over to sit on Harry’s bed, scooting close to his friend. "S’okay. Didn’t go far. I’m here now," he whispered, placing one hand lightly on Harry’s arm. Harry grasped his hand and tugged firmly, "C’mere Ron, please?"

Ron folded himself around Harry, gathering the smaller boy into his arms. He wasn’t confused about the moonlight on Harry’s chest any more. Harry wrapped his fingers around the strong arms holding him and whispered, "I love you Ron". Ron pressed his lips onto the back of Harry’s neck and whispered, "I love you, too Harry" before falling asleep wrapped around his best friend, and newfound love.


End file.
